


I'm So Glad You're Mine

by PorcupineBabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineBabe/pseuds/PorcupineBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is concerned about Jean when he comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Glad You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS my first smut fanfiction. I simply adore Marco and Jean, and I think there aren't enough smut fanfictions between them, so I decided to write one a few months ago. I will be posting my fanfics on tumblr very soon, but I hope you enjoy this! Please leave me comments, I'd love to hear your feedback! Stay tuned for more JeanMarco smut. :) <3

Jean Kirschtein was on his way home from a horrible day at work. Working as a cashier at Popeye's managed to take it's toll on the hotheaded male, and as a result, everyday was a bad day for him. Whether it be rude customers or annoying coworkers, someone always managed to piss him off. It was mid-noon and Jean had only left home about four hours ago. As soon as he clocked in, his manager was waiting for him behind his register, "Kirschtein! How do you explain the money missing from your register?!" The angry man yelled. Before Jean had time to explain that he had no idea what was going on, he was quickly informed that $250.00 had gone missing from his cash register. At this point Jean knew it had to be one of his coworkers. If he wanted to steal from the business, he'd clean the place out, not settle for a measly $250.00, "Look...I'll just pay it all back. Take it out of my paycheck or something. I can't afford to lose my job because some dickwad wants to joke around," Jean pleaded, but his manager wouldn't hear of it. 

Jean had been suspended from his job until the money came up within three days. If not, he'd lose his job. As he pulled into the driveway of his medium sized apartment and shut off his car, he lie his head on the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. How was he supposed to support his lover without a job? Jean grabbed his messenger bag and entered his apartment, throwing it onto the couch and undressing, leaving his clothes on the floor. Wearing nothing but his boxers, the now depressed male walked upstairs and climbed into the bed he shared with his fiance, Marco Bodt.

After a tragic car accident that almost ended Marco's life, everything came out at once. While he was still in a coma, Jean promised him that he'd do better, that he'd stop drinking and be more romantic if he pulled through. Even though the relationship Jean had with Marco's parents was ruined, he didn't care and neither did Marco. He ended up proposing to him while in his hospital bed; it wasn't romantic at all, but who cared? They were getting married and that's all that mattered.

After his morning classes, Marco had the day off from work and decided to go home and get some rest. Working overtime and studying at all hours of the night almost drained him completely; all he wanted to do was go home and relax with his love. As soon as he arrived home, he noticed Jean's car in the driveway, "...Jean's home early?" This couldn't be good. Usually when Jean came home early it meant he had an extremely bad day, and had walked off the premises to avoid getting fired, "Jean? Baby, are you home?" Marco shouted as he entered the apartment. There was no answer. The worried male set his belongings on the couch before retrieving Jean's dirty clothes from the floor and heading into the kitchen to pour his fiance a glass of water and fetch him some aspirin from the first-aid kit under the kitchen sink.

Upon entering the bedroom, he saw his sleeping partner laying underneath the blankets, his body completely covered. He sat the water and small white pills down on the end table beside the bed, gently tugging at the blankets, "...I'm so worried, Jean. Please talk to me," A groan echoed throughout the room as Jean poked his head from under the blanket, his gaze suddenly softening as he saw his heavily freckled lover sitting beside him, "..." Marco caressed Jean's face with his thumb, noticing that his intense brown eyes were tearing up. Jean hadn't shed a single tear since the day Marco got hurt, "Oooooh, baby," The male cooed, wrapping his arms around a depressed Jean, "What's wrong?" 

Jean sat up, allowing himself to melt into Marco's embrace. He stroked his back lovingly, before placing a kiss on Jean's burning cheek, causing him to break down completely, "...I just might lose my job, babe..." Even though he hated working at Popeye's, he needed the money to help with bills, living expenses, and helping Marco out with college. How was he going to be Marco's husband if he couldn't keep a crappy job such as this one? The male hummed into Jean's ear, continuing to run his hand up and down his back to calm him down, "...Does it have something to do with your temper? You can't deny that you're a hothead, sweetie," Marco stated, trying his absolute best to make Jean crack a smile...not that it helped much.

"We can talk about it when you're feeling better, okay? I know you have a headache. If you take the aspirin I'll cuddle with you," Jean wasn't the affectionate type, but Marco always managed to bring out his soft side when they were alone. He angrily wiped his face with his bare arm before placing the pills on his tongue and downing the glass of water while Marco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the warm bed with him. Laying back down, the male frowned before turning over and pulling his fiance to his chest, "...." Caressing his cheek with the back of his hand, Marco smiled, "Wipe that nasty scowl from your face...please, baby?" 

Jean rubbed his lover's side before giving it a slight squeeze. He was so depressed it was pitiful, "...Some jackass stole $250.00 out of my register to fuck with me. Of course, the manager accused /me/ of stealing," He sighed, burying his face in his fiance's shoulder before continuing, "So now I've been suspended. If the money doesn't come up within three days I'm going to lose my job..." Jean hated pouring his thoughts out to him, but keeping it in would only make Marco worry even more. Suddenly leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose, Marco smiled and ran his fingers through Jean's ash-brown hair, "I'm sure it'll turn up. If you lose your job, it's going to be okay," Just as he noticed his fiance's eyes begin to water, Marco quickly shushed him, "Shh...I hate to see you like this. Tell you what...maybe I'll put in a good word for you at Kmart?" He rubbed the back of Jean's neck and inched closer to him, their bodies now pressed against one another, "No...that wouldn't be a good idea. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss you...and you bend over so much that I'd probably end up dragging you into the break room after everyone leaves," Finally, Jean managed to smile at his own joke. Hell, it was true; he was an animal in bed. He'd fuck Marco at any place, at any time. 

Marco's cheeks flaired a bright red, "Awww...there's that handsome smile!" He always managed to find the good in a bad situation, which was another reason why Jean was crazy about him. Even though he always walked around with a sharp scowl on his face and a chip on his shoulder, his mood always improved when he and Marco were together. Chuckling, Jean ran his hand up and down his fiance's side before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "...I love you so much," Marco snuggled against the much more muscular male, "I love you too, my Kirschsnickerdoodle..." Rolling his eyes, Jean let out a painful groan. Marco always came up with the most ridiculous pet names; even though he hated them with a passion he's gotten used to it. Although he hated that one the most, "...."

Marco shot his slightly annoyed fiance a rather seductive look, his brown eyes shimmering with lust, "Jean..." He whined, wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking his lips softly. Jean let out a soft grunt as he felt something 'poke' him from under the bed sheets, "...Damn," He whispered before nipping at Marco's bottom lip and pulling his fiance into a passionate, heated kiss. A timid shriek escaped Marco as he melted into Jean's arms, pulling his muscular lover on to of him and slipping his tongue into the other male's wet, inviting mouth.

Jean ran his hands down Marco's midsection, his rather large hand slipping into his boxers as he continued to kiss his freckled faced lover hungrily, his tongue gliding over his and fighting for dominance. "J-Jean..." He whimpered, his cheeks flaring as he felt Jean's fingers wrap around his hardened manhood, causing Marco to squirm under his heavy frame. The two had only made love about once or twice since his car accident, and much to his surprise, /he/ was the one that was sexually frustrated, not Jean.

Smiling against his lips, Jean began to suck on his tongue hungrily, saliva sliding down the left corner of Marco's mouth as they kissed. Jean growled lowly as he slowly slid off his boxers, revealing his throbbing twelve inch cock. Growing quite impatient, Marco gripped the other male's member, running his thumb over the swollen tip that leaked with his warm precum. Jean loved hearing his fiance beg for his dick, and seeing such an angry expression on Marco's usually calm and content facial features was a huge turn on...it began to bring out Jean's 'wild' side. 

"...Spread your legs," He demanded, practically ripping his lover's boxers from his body. Jean was a complete animal in bed because he just adored Marco's body, the way he screamed his name, the way he dug his nails into his skin...it drove him mad. Placing his hands under his thighs, he pinned Marco's legs behind his head before thrusting foward, ramming his hard cock into his entrance. Marco, now in a sate of complete bliss, threw his head back and gripped the cotton bed sheets as Jean began to slam his member into his asshole with great force, his soft moans quickly elevating to loud, pleasure filled screams. Jean was the only man Marco had ever been with, but he still wasn't capable of adapting to how thick and long his fiance's manhood was. Sex could be quite painful sometimes, and going without for an exteneded amount of time caused Marco's hole to tighten up, making it quite hard for Jean.

"Ooooh, fuck me, Jean!" Tears of absolute bliss formed in Marco's eyes as he felt the head of the other male's dick bang against his prostate, a wave of pleasure soon washing over him. Jean let out a loud groan, his eyebrows furrowing as he sped up. Precum leaked from the swollen tip of his cock, spilling into his asshole and coating his walls with the rather thick fluid, "D-Damn, Freckles...you're so tight!" He leaned in, bending his lover back a bit, allowing Jean to thrust into him from a different angle, "Jean!! Oh baby, right there!"

Marco seemed to be enjoying himself, much to Jean's liking. He tightened his grip on his thighs, his cock throbbing rapidly as he began to increase his speed a little more. A rather loud slapping noise echoed throughout the room, Jean's balls slapping against his backside as he fucked Marco's pulsating asshole as hard as he could. The walls of his asshole expanded and contracted around his dick, causing him to moan out quite loudly, "Mmmm, Marco..." 

Jean managed to connect their bodies in a way that kept their sex life quite exciting. Suddenly letting his legs drop from his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around Marco's waist before slowly falling onto his behind and placing Marco into his lap, not once slipping his cock from his hole. A devilish smirk spread across Jean's handsome face as he dug his nails into Marco's skin, ramming his dick into him even harder. Marco threw his head back, saliva pouring from his mouth, "J-Jean!! Oooh, gimmie that big dick baby!" Jean began to place open mouthed kisses on his neck, his tongue sweeping over his sweaty skin, "If you want it so bad, you can have it..." 

Jean pumped his hard cock in and out of Marco's entrance, the overly sensitive head banging against his 'sweet spot' with every single thrust, "Ahhhh!" Marco screamed, digging his nails into Jean's back and burying his face into the crook of his neck. He was going absolutely insane; his lover's long, thick cock filled him up to the brim and he could feel his climax quickly approaching. Jean's thrusts suddenly slowed, his breathing soon becoming slow and heavy. Fucking Marco was a workout session all on it's own. The two would always be drenched with sweat afterward, but neither of them minded because their sex life was beyond amazing. Even though Marco wanted things to be more passionate sometimes, he couldn't complain, "Baby...don't stop!" He whined, nuzzling his face into his fiance's neck and digging his nails into his shoulders. He'd never been so sexually frustrated before in his life, "Why not?" Jean teased, sweeping his tongue over his lip.

Jean's manhood throbbed and twitched inside Marco's hole, causing him to groan out and clench his teeth together, "...Fine, be that way," Now incredibly frustrated, Marco lifted himself off of Jean's lap before laying back down. Jean was incredibly confused...was it something he said? Before he knew it, Marco pulled him down beside him and turned him over, pinning him to the bed, "..." Straddling Jean's lap and leaning forward, he began to nip at his bottom lip before slowly lowering himself onto his large cock, his entrance immediately expanding and adjusting to his size, "...My turn," Marco purred, kissing his lover tenderly and moaning against his lips. He was so hot and horny for Jean...his body was completely on fire and he felt as if he were going to explode.

Suddenly breaking the kiss and sitting upward, he began to bounce up and down on his dick, his backside slapping against his fiance's crotch roughly, "F-Fuck!" Jean cursed, arching his back off of the bed and breathing heavily. Marco was never this demanding during sex...it was about to drive him mad. Jean was always the dominant one during sex, but he would sometimes let his fiance get on top to 'properly ride his stallion'.

Crying out in passion and digging his nails into the other male's hard chest, Marco's face turned a beet red as he bounced up and down, the head of the other male's hard dick banging against his prostate with great force," Ahhhh, baby, I'm going to cum!" He squealed, squeezing his brown eyes shut and grinding on Jean's throbbing shaft, "M-Me too..." A loud roar echoed throughout the room as Jean rammed himself into Marco's asshole, spraying his hot seed into the other male's hot entrance. His body trembled as he held his fiance in place as he continued to empty himself, and it wasn't long before his cum began to spill out Marco's hole and trailed down his cock to his balls. Jean smirked, slapping his open palm onto the male's round ass, "...You were loud, baby," His body suddenly collapsed and he desperately clung to his muscular body, "...Oh, ha ha."Even though he came, Marco didn't, "Awww...c'mon, babe. I was j--" Using what little strength he had left, he sat up before taking his hardened cock into his hand and stroking himself feverishly, "A-Ah... Mmmmm!!!!" He squealed loudly as he shot his seed onto Jean's body, his thick cum landing on his chest, cheek, and mouth. The male smirked, licking his lips clean of the freckled male's hot cum, "...Well. I guess I deserved that."Marco frowned, "...Yeah, you did," He growled, folding his arms over his chest. Jean couldn't help but smile; he loved his fiance with everything he had. Marco was Jean's reason for living...he felt like his only purpose on his Earth was to please him and make him happy, to keep him and hold him in his arms forever. He gently tugged on Marco's arm, pulling his slender body on top of him before kissing him passionately, "...I love you too, baby."


End file.
